Hairdo
by Alumia
Summary: Mikami was busy relaxing when a certain Misa Amane appeared out of nowhere in his living room and burst into song. Wait... Was she singing about his hair?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. Otherwise I would make fun of Mikami every chance I could get like below. I also don't own the song 'Girlfriend'. If I did, you'd be looking at the original.

Warnings for crack, randomness, bashing of Mikami's hair, and the super catchy song 'Girlfriend' or should I say Hairdo?

--

Mikami was having a nice time relaxing, as he was reading a new mystery novel he had bought earlier that day. He was reading in his living room that evening, sitting in his favorite chair that happened to be a lovely leather love seat. On his side table next to him sat a warm cup of freshly brewed coffee that he sipped from now and then. It was a rare occasion that Mikami had free time to use at his leisure and he was using it to his advantage. Usually he had plenty of paperwork to do, him being a prosecutor and all, but lately with the appearance of Kira there were no criminals to put on trial on the first place. Of course this managed to cut down his wages a bit, but it was nothing to worry about. His financial status was high, and had no intention of dropping anytime soon. With that said, it left him with large amounts of time to pursue his hobbies. Reading being one of them. It was this train of thought that Mikami was musing about when out of nowhere, a blond haired girl came skidding to a stop in front of him. Mikami arched an eyebrow and began to ask who she was, and what she was doing in his living room when she whipped out her microphone and began to sing.

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your hairdo.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
You should get some new hair_

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you don't like it,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's out of style.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
You need to get some new hair._

The blond lent down to his level, wagging her finger in his face. All the while her hips were shaking in time with the music. Mikami opened and closed his mouth multiple times as his brain tried to register what his ears and eyes was telling him.

_It's so dull  
With no shine.  
Look at that color,  
I know it needs desperately,  
__A whole makeover.  
Don't you know what I could do to make this all even better?  
Don't pretend I know you think it's hideous,  
And yes yeah,  
I'm replacing your hairdresser  
I can tell you want me to and you know I'm right._

_It's like so whatever,  
And it could do so much better.  
I think we should get started now,  
So it'd be the latest talk on the town._

Wasn't that Misa Amane? What was she doing here? And why was she tugging at his hair?

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your hairdo.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
You should get some new hair_

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you don't like it,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's out of style.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
You need to get some new hair._

Wait… WHAT?! His hair?!

_I can see it now,  
I can picture your new hairdo.  
And even when you fight against me about your new hair.  
I know you really want it a shampoo to being with, (to being with, to being with)  
So come over here, let me scrub your dirty hair.  
Better yet isn't your hair clean,  
Look at that incredible shine isn't it divine? (Divine, divine, divine!)_

_Because_

_It's like so whatever,  
And it could do so much better.  
I think we should get started now,  
So it'd be the latest talk on the town._

How in the worlds did he get pushed into his bathroom, be forced to shove his hair under a torrent of _ice cold water_, with international pop star, Misa Amane washing his hair with one hand while using the other to hold her mic?! _And,_ he absently mused. _Where did the echoing effect come from?_

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your hairdo.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
You should get some new hair_

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you don't like it,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's out of style.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
You need to get some new hair._

_(Oh)_

_In a second you're hair will be as good as new,  
Cause I can,  
Cause I can make it better.  
How about this,  
Beehive, Mohawk, rocker, curls?  
That's not working,  
What should we try on this time?_

_(Oh)_

_In a second you're hair will be as good as new,  
Cause I can,  
Cause I can make it better.  
How about this,  
Beehive, Mohawk, rocker, curls?  
That's not working,  
What should we try on this time?_

Mikami was pulled out from under the sink and flung onto a chair. He then watched with horror in the mirror across from him as his hair was pulled into as many combinations as possible.

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your hairdo.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
You should get some new hair_

_(No way, no way)_

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you don't like it,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's out of style.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
You need to get some new hair._

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your hairdo.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
You should get some new hair_

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you don't like it,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's out of style.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
You need to get some new hair._

_Noway, noway_

_Hey, hey!_

With that last note sung, Misa spun Mikami's chair (yes it can spin) and disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. When the chair finally slowed down then came to a stop, a dizzy Mikami glanced at himself in the mirror and screamed. Like a girl.

"PIG TAILS?"

--

-shot multiple times-

I have nothing against Mikami's hair. It's a lot like mine actually. XD

Look forward to either Matt or Misa next. It might take a while though, since I'm starting school in a few days.


End file.
